


Coming home.

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, It was suppossed to be a ficlet, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Short One Shot, angst? i don't know her, i got carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: Ben was gone for a week, but Rey welcomes him as if it had been a year.





	Coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something short and fluffy. Comment and enjoy!

He had been gone for a week, in run for supplies to some gritty black market on the Rim. Ben had also traded the things they got from scavenging around the planet.  He just couldn’t wait to get home, knowing that Rey would be waiting for him there. He missed her so much. His little trip had extended a bit more than he had anticipated, and he had bought her some exotic plant for her to add to her greenhouse.

His ship was entering the atmosphere of their little deserted moon, when the planet floor became visible. It was a large expanse of wet, green jungle followed by an ocean. He had taught Rey how to swim on it, and they often went together, thought he despised the sand on the shores. All sort of animals lived in there, and Rey was fond of each one of them, while he just kept his distance. He was content with him and Rey being the only dangerous things around, thank you.

The little cottage they had appeared on sight and his heart fluttered. It was almost ridiculous, he could only hope she had missed him as much.

He landed on his usual spot and got off the ship. He took the flower with him and decided to unload the things in the morning.

He started to make his path towards the house. The lights were of, so Rey probably sleeping. He tried not to be disappointed, he had hoped for a _nice_ reencounter. He took his boots off before getting in.

Their place was not as big as he would have liked, he had hoped to give Rey something grand, but it was cozy and most importantly, it was _home._

Ben went upstairs, but before he could get in the room, a warm, strong body collided with his. _Rey._ Her legs wrapped around his middle and she gave him a long, desperate kiss, lie they hadn’t seen each other for ages. Her hands went to his hair, caressing it with her fingers. He held her bottom with one hand and smiled against her mouth. He was giddy, he had been missed.

Once they separated, he rubbed his nose against her, sweetly.

‘’I brought you a flower’’ he showed her.

Rey’s eyes sparked with interest, and then she smiled.

‘’Thank you’’ she whispered. ‘’It would look pretty on the nightstand till the morning’’

She didn’t need to say anything else. He walked inside their room, dropping her gently on the bed. He gave her a good, long look then, for the first time in a week. He hadn’t noticed she was wearing his shirt, he wasn’t sure he wanted her out of it. There, on _their_ bed, with messy hair and flushed cheeks, she was breathtaking.

Ben took his shirt of, all too eager to join her there. Rey looked hungrily at him, with needy eyes. He wanted to tell her how much he had missed her, but he was busy being pushed on his back by her. She straddled his hips and bent to kiss him again, Ben hands went to her sides, touching every bit of her, making up for the days he was gone. His body

Their couplings would typically slow and sweet, not a worry in the world, only caring for each other and the moment they were living.

This one did not lack sweetness but there was a certain desperation to the way they clung at the other, a way of saying _I missed you, I’m right here._ He’d be sure to make up for the lost time.

Hands tight on her hips, rocking them against his, Ben said her name like a prayer.


End file.
